Too Much of a Jerk
by Solange MacLeod
Summary: My first Koukuya fic. Fluffy. Kouji and Takuya are at work.


A/N: This is a fic that my long-lost twin sister, Hyper Pegasus ('Lady Lemonade a Fujoshi' on this site) requested. I'm not too sure it'll be too great, since I've never seen Digimon Frontier, nor seen Kouji and Takuya outside of fanfictions. So I hope I kept them at least kind of in character. -grovels before the Koukuya fanfolk and/or anyone reading this- Also: 'jiisan' is an offensive term for an old man. Basically, it's like 'old fart/geezer.' Oh, and this is in first-person POV (Takuya's).

Disclaimer: Kanbara Takuya, Minamoto Kouji, Mimi, andOrimoto Izumi do not belong to me. Neither do Kelloggs, Cheezits, Raisin Bran, and Fruit Loops.

Claimer: Toshiro, an original character, does belong to me, although he's based off someone I know.

* * *

Too Much of a Jerk  
_By Solange MacLeod _

The sliding doors whooshed shut behind me, and I sighed, turning my upper body quickly to the side. _Crack!_ A black-haired guy, only a mouth or so older than me, glanced over and raised his left eyebrow.

"Are the carts too much for you, _jiisan_?"

"Shut it," I grumped, reaching into my pocket and chucking a scrap of paper at his head. "You know my back's sore." He caught it and put it in his own slacks' pocket.

"And cracking your back will help that... how?"

"What did I _just_ say?" I sighed, wishing he'd just be quiet. So cocky... this was Minamoto Kouji, my boyfriend. We'd been working at the same grocery store we were at now for almost a year, since we were both seventeen. He has black hair and blue eyes, and is too quiet for his own good, as well as stubborn and annoying (he likes to torture me). ...Did I mention he's sadistic?

"You're older than me anyway, _Uji_," I retorted. The raised brow twitched as I used his hated nickname, and I snickered, turning to survey the store. It hadn't changed at all since last year; it was your typical little joint, with everything you need and some things you don't, like that rope ostrich chew toy that I saw the other day. What kind of self-respecting dog would play with that thing? I mean, my _goldfish_ wouldn't touch that... toy? More like mutant. It looks like it'd suck out dogs' brains for—

"…kuya!"

"DINNER!" I screeched, looking around quickly as I grabbed Kouji's arm. We had to get out of here! Unfortunately, the Ostriches' crony blocked our path, and threw us down. Normally, this opponent would be called a 'display of crackers,' but you need to read between the lines. If every—

"You know..." Kouji sighed, and I could almost hear his eyeballs rolling in their sockets. Rabies! "If you're that hungry, couldn't you have just bought a box of Cheezits? Instead of, you know, knocking them down and giving us more work to do." I blinked. He sounded angry... why would he be? I was protecting him from a treacherous foe! I made a face into the blue shirt of his uniform.

"Sometimes I like you better when you're quiet, Kouji," I informed him.

"I like _you_ better when you're not pinning Minamoto and picking up that mess."

"Gah!" I yelped, and climbed off my boyfriend, using his stomach to push myself up, suddenly noticing that he had abs. Nice ones, too. He sat up when I was off him, brushing off his khakis, glancing up at me. I couldn't quite fathom why he looked concerned, but I'd think about it later. Right now, I had to listen to Toshiro, the assistant manager, boss us around. He's actually only twenty-five, but we still have to follow his orders.

"Pick up the crackers, then go block six through twelve," the redhead said, gesturing with his hand.

"Yes sir," I said, sweatdropping, giving him a 'eh heh' look. He rolled his eyes and walked off. I grinned at Kouji when Toshiro was out of earshot; the older one acted all suave and distant, but he was really just a marshmallow inside. Kind of like someone else I know.

"Well, let's get this done," I said, determined, and kneeled down to start picking up boxes, giving a small wince. I really had to figure out what was going on with my back, and soon. Maybe I was just sleeping on it wrong; Mom got me a new mattress not too long ago... But it hadn't really caused a problem. Till now, anyway. Maybe it was in league with those ostriches...

"Is it bad?" I glanced up at Kouji, blinking.

"Is what bad?"

He sighed. "Your back. Does it hurt a lot?"

"Eh, a little bit. It's not too bad." I reached to put one of the boxes on the rack, but Kouji took it from me.

"Go block. That way you won't have to bend down as much."

"But—"

"Just go." I stared at him as he turned to rearrange the Cheezits, and muttered "Grumpy" at his back before walking off to start on the soup aisle. When I had reached cereals and was arranging the row of Kelloggs, I felt a warm hand on the small of my back, and turned to smile at Kouji. I had to crane my head back a little bit, since he's about 6'0" and I'm only 5'9", but I managed to be able to look into his eyes.

"Have y—aah, that's good." I closed my eyes as his hands rubbed my back, leaning into the touch. I thought I'd start drooling when he moved to my sides, but then he suddenly pulled me back against him, and the massage turned into a hug. Well, I wasn't going to complain. Ohh, I _really_ wasn't going to complain if he kept nibbling my ear like that. ...Dear God, our Lord, I will never whine again if you just let Kouji keep nuzzling my cheek—

"Sorry, but making out doesn't count as working." Kouji jerked in surprise, and I glowered at Toshiro, ignoring the heat in my cheeks.

"Well, it should!" I yelled down the aisle, and he gave that half-laugh again as he left. _Baka..._ My boyfriend sighed, smoothing my hair and kissing me before turning back to the Fruit Loops. I grinned, and laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll be done soon. Don't you have cart duty at eight anyway?" I moved a bit ahead of him, rearranging the Raisin Bran. Which is gross. It gets all soggy and the raisins always get stuck in my teeth. Kouji thinks it's funny, but he's just a sadist. A SADIST!

"Yeah, with the new girl."

"Izumi?" I asked, and he nodded. "I know her! She's really nice, I like her a lot. I met her girlfriend the other day." Kouji raised an eyebrow, and I added, "Her name's Mimi. She goes to our school, and she has a sis—"

"Kanbara, Minamoto, outside." I blinked at Toshiro as he came around the corner again. He just kept popping up today. He's probably just bored, like all the other associates here. I don't see a point in staying past seven—no customers ever turn up. Probably because no one wants to be out on a February night... it's cold out there. Good thing I have Kouji to keep me warm.

"What, me too? Why?" I asked. Could've sworn that Izumi was going to be doing that...

"Orimoto went home early. If you get all the carts in by ten till, I'll let you both leave at eight."

"Let's go, Kouji!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the exit, and heard him let out a small breath. It sounded exasperated, but oh well. He'll get over it. It isn't my fault I'm energetic, just like it isn't his fault he's a stubborn jerk occasionally. He'll get over it. ...eventually.

* * *

I'd just put the last cart away, shaking my hands out to bring some feeling back into them. I'd forgotten my gloves AGAIN! Maybe there's a reason I've been called an airhead a few times. ...Nah. Airhead candy sounded pretty good at the moment, though. Wonder if they'd taste good warmed up. Kouji came up behind me, and I turned. Blinking at the gloves in his hands, I gave him a weird look.

"What are those for?"

"You." He held them out, but I waved them away.

"You should be wearing them. You SHOULD'VE been wearing them all this time, you baka! Why are you just taking them out now!"

He gave me a glare, then brandished the gloves again. When I just stared at him, he rolled his eyes and muttered, "I didn't want to wear them when you didn't have any."

_Aww... kawaii! ...Thanks, jerk, now I feel bad for yelling at you. ...well, you can't be too much of a jerk if you'll put up with me. ...wait, what? Let's move on._

"Fine," I sighed, faking annoyance, but it seemed he wasn't buying it, because he smirked as he watched me pull them on. He always sees through me. Wonder if he's got laser vision... the ostriches! Did they give him the power? The power to— ...I really did need dinner, if I wanted to stop my stomach from making weird noises. Then something else hit me, and I asked Kouji, "If you wanted me to wear these, why didn't you give me them earlier, when I could've used them? We're going inside now."

"You were at the other end of the parking lot." I sweatdropped and shook my head, trying not to laugh as I went to hug him. Sweet but lazy. Silly Kouji... He gave me a kiss when I pulled my head back from his shoulder, and I snuggled into his arm, closing my eyes. Screw work. This should count as work, anyway! I felt Kouji's hand working at my back again, and I relaxed, only moving when he hit a sore spot. I thought I was going to fall asleep for a second, but Kouji woke me up with another kiss. He really does have the prettiest blue eyes...

"Again, making out doesn't count as working." Kouji abruptly pulled away, and I mourned the loss of his mouth and warmth. I glowered at Toshiro as we went back inside. Ostrich sympathizer... they were turning everyone into jerks! Sadistic JERKS!

"...What?" Kouji was giving me a really weird look all of a sudden.

"Wh—oh, nothing. Want to go get dinner? I'm so hungry I feel sick." _Note to self: it is not smart to think out loud._ I laughed, trying to mask my nervousness, and took Kouji's hand and pulled him toward the break room to clock out. I guess he decided it was better not to ask, because all he did was squeeze my hand. Like I said, he couldn't be _too_ much of a jerk.

"Sick in the head?"

Never mind.

I tried to whack him, but he somehow dodged it, and I somehow ended up with his arms around me, and I was kissing him again.

Stupid ostriches.

* * *

A/N: There it is... my first serious Koukuya fic. XD; I am so, so, SOOOOO sorry if I butchered the characters. Like I said, I've never seen Digimon Frontier, nor seen how Takuya and Kouji act outside of fanfictions. So please feel free to shoot me if I messed them up. Gomen... Hope you liked, Rin. Now, off to work. -rushes off- 


End file.
